I'm Trust to Him
by Akano Tsukki
Summary: "Percayalah padaku dan melompatlah kapanpun kau mau,"/Karma selalu percaya pada Koro-sensei. Meskipun gurunya telah tiada, Karma masih percaya pada perkataan sensei guritanya/Asano Gakushuu tidak bodoh, dia sangat sadar akan perubahan sifat rival-nya saat mereka kembali sekelas di SMA. Karena sepasang iris mercury itu menunjukkan emosi asli pemiliknya.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yusei Matsui**_

 _ **But This Story is Mine**_

 _ **Rated :**_ _T_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Hurt/Comfort, Romance, little angst  
_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Asano Gakushuu x Akabane Karma_

 _Ini fanfic AsaKaru pertama author, jiwa fujo-nya lagi bangkit sih, hehe. Bila ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita, mohon maaf. Saya tidak maksud sedikitpun meniru apalagi menjiplak. Cerita ini hanya ide sinting author yang nganggur setelah melewati berbagai macam ujian demi maju ke tingkat SMA #curhat. Selamat menikmati~_

* * *

Jenius, usil, licik, manipulatif, nekat, kurang ajar adalah sebagian kecil sifat Karma yang Gakushuu ketahui sejak mereka bertemu di kelas 1 SMP. Bahkan saat Karma jatuh ke kelas E dan mereka jarang bertemu, sifat rival-nya sama sekali tidak berubah ketika bertemu kembali. Saat hari kelulusan SMP Kunugigaoka sifat itu masih sama, namun sifat Karma ketika mereka kembali sekelas di SMA jauh dari prediksinya.

Pemuda bersurai merah yang duduk di paling belakang sudut kelas sekaligus duduk di sebelah Gakushuu itu seperti orang yang berbeda. Seringaian licik, nada bicara rendah namun sarkas, pandangan mata meremehkan, ucapan kasar tak berperasaan, pembuat onar, Gakushuu sama sekali tidak menemukan ciri-ciri umum pemuda penyuka strawberry itu sekarang. Karma yang Gakushuu kenal saat SMP menjadi seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Bibir hampir tidak pernah lagi mengukir seringai─apalagi senyuman, nada bicara datar tanpa minat untuk bicara─ia menjadi pendiam, pandangan mata kosong─seakan tidak ada niat untuk hidup, dan tidak pernah lagi bertingkah untuk melanggar peraturan─kecuali bolos. Sebenarnya bagus karena Karma tidak pernah membuat onar, tapi justru itulah ciri khas seorang Akabane Karma.

Gakushuu lebih dari tau penyebab sifat Karma yang berubah 180o, pasti berhubungan dengan guru-nya ketika masih di kelas 3-E dulu. Karma yang dikenalnya akan ada hanya saat Gakushuu mengungkit tentang Koro _-sensei_. Di saat itulah, seringaian terbentuk, ucapan sarkas terdengar, namun sepasang iris keemasan itu terlihat berkilat sedih dan menahan kesakitan juga kerinduan yang mendalam.

Yang ingin ia ketahui bukan rahasia kelas E lagi, ia hanya ingin mengetahui semua hal tentang mantan _ace_ dari kelas E. Terutama, Gakushuu tidak tahan untuk terus melihat pemuda ber-julukan setan merah itu tenggelam dalam kepedihan, penyesalan, dan kehampaan. Karma memang bukanlah orang yang terbuka─justru sangat tertutup, ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan sangat baik di depan orang lain. Itu faktor utama yang Asano muda itu takutkan. Ia takut, jika suatu saat nanti Karma mencapai batas untuk terus menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Ia takut, kalau suatu saat nanti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada orang yang dicintainya.

* * *

Suara jam beker berbunyi nyaring jam 6 di pagi hari. Pemuda penyandang marga Akabane itu bangun dengan malas-malasan, suara berisik yang berhasil mengganggu tidurnya berhenti karena jam itu berakhir denan kehancurannya di sudut kamar. Ia menjalani rutinitas paginya masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Mandi, mengganti pakaian tidur dengan seragam, dan membuat sarapan.

Entah kenapa hari ini Karma merasa malas melakukan apapun, jadilah ia hanya membuat sepotong roti _sandwich_ untuk sarapan. Sekilas ia melirik jam digital di atas meja makan.

 _13 March, 06.37 a.m_

 _Dheg!_ Senyuman miris terukir di bibirnya. _'Sudah 2 tahun…ya?'_

* * *

Bel masuk di SMA Kunugigaoka berbunyi nyaring. Semua yang beraktifitas di luar kelas kembali ke kelas masing-masing begitu pula dengan para wali kelas. Semua bersiap untuk melewati aktifitas rutin sekolah, dimulai dari para wali kelas yang meng-absen murid kelasnya masing-masing.

"Akabane Karma?"

"…"

"Ada yang tau ke mana Akabane- _san?_ Biasanya dia datang pagi kan?" Tanya sang wali kelas.

"Dia izin _sensei_ , katanya kurang enak badan," jawab salah seorang murid.

"Asano Gakushuu?" wali kelas 2-A kembali melanjutkan absen.

"…" tidak ada yang menjawab, bukan karena Gakushuu tidak ada, dia ada kok. Sekarang tengah duduk di bangkunya sambil melamun menatap bangku di sebelah kanannya yang kosong.

"Ehm, Asano Gakushuu,"

"Eh, hadir," Gakushuu menjawab gugup sambil tersenyum meminta maaf. Wali kelasnya mengangguk kecil lalu lanjut meng-absen.

Setelah beberapa detik, Gakushuu menyadari sesuatu. Tunggu sebentar, ia merasakan kejanggalan yang berkaitan dengan si rambut merah.

' _Sejak kapan Karma izin kalau ingin bolos?'_

* * *

Seperti biasa, Karma bolos sekolah seenak jidatnya. Setelah sempat ke kelas dan menitip pesan pada salah seorang murid, ia pergi lagi. Hari ini pemuda bersurai merah itu sama sekali bukan dalam _mood_ yang bagus. Entahlah, saat bangun pagi ia tidak sengaja melihat jam digital yang menunjukkan tanggal 13 Maret, dan mendadak hatinya merasakan kegelisahan dan emosi negative lainnya.

Dan sekarang entah bagaimana Karma sudah sampai di ujung tebing tempatnya pernah nekat hampir bunuh diri saat hari pertamanya bertemu Koro- _sensei_. Pemuda merah itu sempat berpikir kalau kakinya memiliki pikiran sendiri hingga berhasil membawanya kemari tanpa ia sadari.

Yah, tapi masa bodoh dengan hal itu. Tanpa sadar ia mengukir senyuman tipis. Ingin menyangkal berapa kalipun, bohong kalau Karma tidak merindukan sosok gurita kuning yang telah menjadi gurunya selama 1 tahun terakhir di SMP. Buktinya kakinya sendiri lah yang membawa Karma ke tempat yang paling berkesan dengan sang guru.

"Tch, aku tidak tau kalau ditinggalkan itu…rasanya menyakitkan seperti ini," gumam Karma sambil membaringkan dirinya di atas rerumputan.

Awan bergerak ditiup angin. Membentuknya menjadi sesuatu berbentuk bulat, sepasang mata kecil, dan cengiran lebar. Bagus, sekarang ia berhalusinasi awan itu seperti Koro _-sensei_. Eh, bukan halusinasi sih, awan itu memang berbentuk seperti _sensei_ -nya, tapi tetap saja membuat Karma sedikit gusar. Karena entah kenapa, seharian ini banyak hal-hal yang membuatnya teringat pada _sensei-_ nya itu. Mulai dari es krim _gelato_ di restoran Italia bahkan sampai majalah mesum di supermarket.

Karma membuang napasnya lelah. "Benar, aku hanya lelah,"

Dan dalam beberapa menit setelah memejamkan mata, ia terlelap dalam buaian mimpi.

* * *

Gakushuu berlari di koridor sekolah begitu bel pulang berbunyi, masa bodoh dengan aturan sekolah yang megatakan larangan berlari di koridor. Perasaan khawatir menyergap hatinya sejak siang. Padahal tadi pagi salah seorang murid kelasnya bilang Karma akan kembali saat istirahat, namun sampai bel pulang berbunyi, pemuda bersurai merah itu tidak juga terlihat batang hidungnya di segala penjuru sekolah.

Entah kenapa perasaannya sudah tidak enak sejak mendengar Karma tidak akan masuk, firasatnya buruk. Ia sudah bertanya pada beberapa murid, namun tidak ada yang melihat Karma hari ini. Karma memang bolos, namun keberadaannya bukanlah di wilayah sekolah.

Gakushuu terus berpikir di mana tempat yang memungkinkan Karma berada di sana. UKS? Atap sekolah? Tidak, tidak. Karma tidak ada di wilayah gedung sekolah. Taman kota? Café? Gunung? Ah, Gakusuu berhasil mengingat sesuatu. _Feeling-_ nya sangat kuat kalau Karma berada di wilayah gunung tempat kelas E berdiri.

' _Karma, kumohon jangan melakukan hal bodoh,'_

* * *

.

.

" _Karma-kun, hari ini aku sudah memberikanmu banyak perkembangan, kau masih bisa mencoba membunuhku, aku akan mengasahmu lebih terang lagi,"_ _Koro-sensei mendatangi dirinya dan Nagisa yang sedang berada di ujung tebing._

" _Hanya ingin memastikan saja, kau seorang guru kan?"_ _tanya Karma sambil berdiri._

" _Ya,"_ _jawab Koro-sensei singkat._

" _Karena kau seorang guru, apa kau akan mengorbankan nyawamu untuk melindungi muridmu?"_ _tanya Karma lagi._

" _Tentu saja, karena aku adalah seorang guru,"_ _bagus, jawaban nonsense yang Karma harapkan._

" _Begitu ya? Baguslah,"_ _Karma mengambil pistol dari balik cardigan hitamnya._

" _Kalau begitu aku bisa membunuhmu, kupastikan itu,"_

 _Dan selanjutnya, Karma merasakan tubuhnya melayang─jatuh ke jurang. Kilas balik kejadian yang membuatnya dendam kepada seseorang yang disebut 'guru' berputar di depan matanya seperti film. Ia tertawa miris mengingatnya, hilang sudah kepercayaannya pada seorang guru. Namun sesuatu menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir menghantam tanah. Saat itu Koro-sensei bukan hanya menyelamatkan nyawanya, tapi juga menyelamatkan akal sehatnya._

 _._

 _._

" _Membiarkanmu mati bukanlah pilihan, percayalah padaku dan lompatlah kapanpun kau mau,"_

 _Itulah kata-kata yang selalu Karma percaya juga yakini. Apapun yang terjadi padanya, ia yakin gurunya yang satu ini akan selalu berada di sisinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Walau Karma tau, suatu saat nanti akan datang saat di mana Koro-sensei tidak bisa bersama apalagi berada di sisinya lagi._

* * *

Begitu Karma membuka mata, semburat cahaya jingga dari matahari terbenam menyambutnya. Padahal seingatnya ia hanya bermimpi sebentar, tentang hari pertama Karma bertemu Koro _-sensei_ , namun ternyata ia tertidur hingga sore hari. Dan kenapa juga harus kejadian itu yang dimimpikannya. Entah itu dikategorikan mimpi indah atau buruk, sekilas itu mimpi indah, namun buruk pula di saat bersamaan.

Indah, karena itu kenangan pertama antara Karma dengan Koro- _sensei_. Tapi buruk, karena mimpi itu pula yang semakin mempersulit dirinya untuk mengenyahkan perasaan sedih yang menyiksanya akhir-akhir ini. Karma berdiri lalu mengacak rambut merahnya frustasi.

" _Percayalah padaku, dan lompatlah kapanpun kau mau,"_

Perkataan itu kembali terngiang dalam kepalanya. Perlahan kakinnya melangkah ke ujung tebing, lebih tepatnya ke salah satu dahan pohon yang merupakan tempat favoritnya semasa 3 SMP. Angin berhembus pelan dan menenangkan. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Apa sekarang, aku masih bisa percaya padamu, Koro- _sensei?_ " Karma bergumam pelan, terdengar menyedihkan dan penuh kerinduan.

Jika salah melangkah , Karma bisa jatuh kapan saja. Dan dengan ketinggian tebing ini, tidak mustahil jika nyawanya melayang. Bahkan kemungkinan paling kecil tulangnya akan patah di beberapa tempat. Tapi Karma sudah meyakinkan dirinya. Karma memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tetap percaya pada perkataan gurita kuning itu. Ya, dia percaya. Maka Karma akan memastikan perkataan _sensei-_ nya.

Kakinya mulai melangkah perlahan tanpa berusaha menyeimbangkan diri di dahan tempatnya berpijak. Dahan yang dipijaknya semakin kecil, perlahan tapi pasti tubuhnya mulai limbung. Mendadak waktu terasa berjalan lambat bagi Karma, ia memejamkan matanya. Sedikit lagi, kakinya tidak akan berpijak pada apapun lagi.

"AKABANE!"

Bertepatan Karma mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya, Karma merasa tubuhnya (sekaligus jiwanya) ditarik paksa. Dan begitu sadar, Karma berada dalam dekapan erat seseorang di belakangnya. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka sudah berdiri di tempat yang agak jauh dari ujung tebing. Hal itu sukses membuat Karma tidak jadi menjatuhkan diri.

Dan surai jingga yang sangat familiar sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Karma untuk mengenali ketua OSIS-nya dulu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?! Kau bosan hidup hah?!" bentak Gakushuu.

"Lepaskan! Siapa yang kau bilang bosan hidup hah?! Kalau aku jatuh Koro - _sensei_ pasti akan menyelamatkanku, aku percaya padanya! Ahahahahaha!" Karma memberontak dan tertawa.

Tawa yang bagi Gakushuu terdengar seperti tawa putus asa. Gakushuu mendekap Karma semakin erat, takut pemuda itu berbuat hal bodoh lagi.

"Guruku itu pasti menangkapku, guru sepertinya tidak akan membiarkan salah satu muridnya terluka, hahaha," Karma semakin mengoceh tidak jelas, namun ia sudah tidak memberontak. Dengan kepala yang menunduk, ia masih tertawa tidak jelas. Gakushuu hanya mendengarkan, membiarkan pemuda bersurai merah itu mengeluarkan segala beban di hatinya selama ini.

"Aku percaya padanya, dia tidak akan menghancurkan kepercayaan satupun di antara muridnya, dia pasti datang…hiks," satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

Gakushuu membalikkan tubuh Karma sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. Sang tunggal Akabane masih menunduk, tapi dari pundaknya yang bergetar Asano muda itu tau kalau Karma menangis dalam diam. Ia kembali mendekap lembut Karma.

"Karma, menangislah," bisik Gakusuu lembut.

"Dasar bodoh, menangis di hadapanmu? Itu hal yang sangat gila," mendengar suara yang serak itu masih bisa bicara dengan nada mengejek membuat Gakushuu tersenyum.

"Yah, aku sudah tau dari dulu kalau kau itu memang gila," balas Gakushuu.

Perlahan Karma membalas pelukan Gakushuu. Lama kelamaan tangisnya meledak dalam dekapan hangat sang rival abadi. Saat itulah pertama kalinya Karma memperlihatkan sisi rapuhnya pada orang lain dan membiarkan sisi rapuhnya dilihat oleh seorang Asano Gakushuu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Niat awal pengen bikin _one-shoot_ , tapi kayakya jadi _two-shoot_ deh, hehe. Maaf ceritanya geje, alurnya juga kecepetan yak? Silakan flame, kritik, dan saran di kotak review, arigato gozaimasu~~**

 **Oiya, chapter selanjutnya author gatau kapan update-nya, tehehe~**

 **Jaa na minna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Balasan review**

 **Yuukio :** Siiip, ini udah dilanjut. Terima kasih sudah me-review, selamat membaca ^^

 **Ryuuna Hideyoshi :** Karma yang tsun-tsun itu _kawaii_ ^^ eh, benarkah gak OOC? Menurut author OOC loh ._. _Hontoni arigato_ sudah me-review :D

 **Chenchuuu :** Iya, ya sesuatu banget . Chappie 2 sudah datang, selamat membaca, _arigato_ sudah me-review ^^

 **Aoi-chan to Seiyuu-chan desu** **:** Chapter 2 datang~ Selamat membaca, _arigato sudah me-review ^^_

 **Sakura Kino :** _Gomen_ udah bikin nunggu lama, terima kasih atas pujian dan semangatnya, author terhura :') :D

 **Nozuki0107 :** Anooo, ini termasuk lama gak? Kalo lama gomen ._.v Author juga suka pengen nangis kalau inget perkataan Koro- _sensei_ yang itu T_T#gak nanya Terima kasih sudah me-review~

 **Leny chan :** Ini author lanjut, _arigato_ sudah menunggu, _arigato_ sudah mereview, selamat membaca~

 **fuda . fujo :** Hehe, _gomennasai_ , author gak bagus bikin adegan kicu-kicu, jadi kicunya di dahi aja yak :v Selamat membaca, _arigato_ sudah me-review ^^

* * *

 _ **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yusei Matsui**_

 _ **But This Story is Mine**_

 _ **Rated :**_ _T_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Hurt/Comfort, Romance_ _, little Angst_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Asano Gakushuu x Akabane Karma_

 _ **WARNING ! : Shonen-ai, OOC parah, semi-CANON, OOT, typo(s), alur cepet, dll**_

 _Bila ada kesamaan ide atau alur cerita, mohon maaf. Saya tidak maksud sedikitpun meniru apalagi menjiplak. Cerita ini hanya ide sinting author yang nganggur setelah melewati berbagai macam ujian demi maju ke tingkat SMA #curhat. Selamat menikmati~_ _DLDR! Mohon maaf jika mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai harapan.  
_

* * *

Cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi berpelukan. Lama kelamaan tangisan Karma mereda, namun diganti dengkuran halus. Begitu sadar Karma berhenti menangis, Gakushuu melepaskan pelukannya. Senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirnya taktala melihat raut wajah polos yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya dari seorang Akabane Karma.

Gakushuu menghapus jejak sisa air mata di wajah Karma yang agak merah. Dirasakannya suhu tubuh Karma yang baru ia sadari ternyata cukup panas. Mungkin selain lelah, ini yang membuat Karma tertidur lelap. Sepertinya demam pemuda ini lumayan tinggi. Perlahan agar tidak mengganggu tidur Karma, Gakushuu menggendong pemuda itu di punggungnya.

"Kuharap kau merasa lebih baik setelah ini,"

* * *

Gakushuu menghela napas panjang. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika rasa lega yang luar biasa dirasakannya. Siapa yang tidak panik melihat seseorang yang kita sayangi hampir bunuh diri di depan mata kita sendiri. Beruntung Gakushuu datang tepat waktu, kalau sedetik saja dia terlambat….sudahlah, ia tak mau membayangkannya.

Sambil fokus mengendarai _lamborghini_ hitamnya, sesekali Gakushuu melirik pemuda berambut merah yang tengah tertidur nyenyak di sebelahnya. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Sekarang ia bisa tenang setelah dihantui rasa panik dan khawatir seharian ini.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai ke rumah Karma. Selain mereka menggunakan mobil, jarak rumah Karma juga tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Kediaman Akabane tidak kalah mewah dengan kediaman Asano. Gerbang setinggi 4 meter berwarna hitam dibuka saat mereka sampai di depannya. Rumah bergaya mediterania itu dicat dengan warna biru pastel, disekitarnya terdapat padang rumput yang ditumbuhi tanaman, pohon, bunga yang berasal dari berbagai macam negara yang berbeda. Keluarga Akabane memang benar-benar kaya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, Gakushuu kembali menggendong Karma di punggungnya. Entah kenapa Karma cukup ringan, padahal Gakushuu hanya lebih tinggi 5 senti. Bel di sebelah pintu utama ditekan beberapa kali. Terdengar suara derap kaki terburu-buru, seorang wanita yang berumur sekitar 50-an membukakan pintu. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Karma- _sama_?! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya wanita itu setengah panik setengah khawatir.

"Akabane _-kun_ pingsan karena demam saat di sekolah, jadi saya mengantarnya pulang," jawab Gakushuu sopan.

Gakushuu langsung dipersilakan untuk masuk dan diantar ke kamar Karma. Setelahnya Gakushuu diminta untuk menunggu di ruang keluarga. Ia menurut saja dan hanya duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Sepasang mata violet-nya memperhatikan sekitar kediaman Akabane. Banyak barang-barang antik yang sepertinya berasal dari mancanegara.

"Kondisi Karma- _sama_ sudah lebih baik, dia tertidur pulas," ucapan seseorang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Wanita tadi menaruh coklat hangat di atas meja, menyuguhkannya untuk Gakushuu.

"Syukurlah," gumam Gakushuu lega.

"Terima kasih banyak, emmm,"

"Asano," kata Gakushuu singkat.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mengantar Karma _-sama_ pulang, Asano- _sama,_ " ucapnya dengan senyuman tulus.

"Tidak masalah, ngomong-ngomong anda siapa?" tanya Gakushuu.

"Saya pelayan di rumah ini, nama saya Azuki, Asano- _sama_ bisa memanggil saya _baa-san,"_ jawab Azuki.

"Anda hanya sendiri? Tidak ada pelayan lain?"

"Pelayan lain tidak kuat bekerja di sini, paling lama mungkin 2 minggu," Azuki tertawa mengingat tingkah laku jahil majikan yang sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri.

"Kalau boleh lagi bertanya _baa-san_ , rumah ini sepi sekali, di mana orang tua Akabane?"

"Orang tua Karma _-sama_ adalah _traveling,_ tapi mereka sudah meninggal sewaktu Karma- _sama_ baru berusia 5 tahun dalam kecelakaan pesawat, jadi saya yang merawat Karma- _sama_ sejak masih kecil,"

Suasana menjadi sedikit canggung bagi Gakushuu, ia berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan lain yang dapat membuatnya mengenal Karma lebih dalam. Namun Azuki mendahuluinya.

"Ini pertama kalinya, teman Karma- _sama_ berkunjung kemari setelah 2 tahun terakhir," ucap Azuki.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi 2 tahun terakhir?"

Azuki menggeleng. "Saya juga kurang tau, padahal sewaktu Karma- _sama_ kelas 3, dia sering mengajak teman-temannya untuk main ke rumah, tapi setelah SMA tidak pernah, ditambah lagi sifatnya berubah, sejak kecil Karma- _sama_ adalah anak yang _hyperakif_ , _manipulatif,_ usil, keras kepala, dan sering berbuat onar, meski sebenarnya dia anak yang baik, ah, Asano- _sama_ pasti tidak percaya ya," Azuki tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tau itu, dulu dia dijatuhkan ke kelas E karena membela _senpai_ yang dibully,"

Mendengar perkataan Gakushuu, Azuki tertawa kecil kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Semenjak Karma- _sama_ menjadi murid SMA, dia menjadi pendiam, dulu dia paling suka menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah dibanding mengurung diri di kamar seperti 2 tahun ini, dan samar-samar saya sering mendengar Karma- _sama_ menangis di malam hari sambil membaca buku kenangan SMP-nya, menurut saya, mungkin dia merindukan temannya-teman dan gurunya,"

" _Sou ka,_ ngomong-ngomong _,_ sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Akabane, boleh aku tau, kepribadiannya? _Baa-san_ merawatnya sejak kecil bukan?" setelah merasa agak santai, Gakushuu berhenti berbicara dengan formal.

' _Kau bodoh Gakushuu, pertanyaan macam apa itu?'_ batin Gakushuu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

"Kalau dari sifatnya, mungkin kebanyakan orang akan berpendapat bahwa dia hanyalah setan merah pembuat onar bertampang polos," dalam hati Gakushuu menyetujui itu.

"Dulu, sejak orang tuanya meninggal, Karma- _sama_ tetaplah sosok yang ceria di hadapanku, tapi aku tau kalau sebenarnya dia bersedih di dalam hatinya, namun sejak itu pula dia menjadi mandiri, di usianya yang baru menginjak 5 tahun ia belajar keras di bidang akademi juga bela diri dan dia sering membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, sehingga kemampuannya unggul di banyak bidang, akademi, bela diri, olah raga, bahkan pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti memasak, mencuci, dan beres-beres, meskipun awalnya Karma- _sama_ agak kesusahan,"

Di luar dugaan Gakushuu jika sebenarnya Karma adalah sosok yang seperti itu. Ia kembali mendengarkan penjelasan Azuki dengan seksama.

"Karma- _sama_ tidak segan menolong orang lain, meskipun dengan caranya sendiri yang tergolong _anti-mainstream_ , Karma- _sama_ sebenarnya baik, tapi dirinya sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya, hingga banyak orang salah paham akan tingkahnya,"

"Dia tipe orang yang agak membatasi dunia-nya dengan orang lain meski itu keluarga atau orang terdekatnya sekalipun, saat memiliki masalah kecil seperti bertengkar dengan teman, atau mungkin perbuatan buruknya di sekolah, dia biasa bercerita padaku, namun jika dia mengalami masalah besar seperti dulu saat dia di- _skorsing_ dan diturunkan ke kelas E Karma- _sama_ tidak bercerita padaku, bahkan masalah yang sekarang dialaminya-pun aku tidak tau, Karma- _sama_ sudah terbiasa menutup rapat rasa sakit, kesedihan, kerinduan, kepedihan yang ia rasakan sendiri tanpa berbagi ke orang lain, karena takut itu akan memberatkan orang lain,"

Gakushuu mengangguk paham. Sekarang ia mengerti sikap Karma selama ini. Pemuda itu membatasi dunianya dengan dinding tak kasat mata yang sangat sulit ditembus. Mungkin kejadian Karma menangis di hadapannya adalah pertama kalinya Karma membiarkan dinding itu ditembus karena sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan semuanya sendiri.

Azuki mengangguk. "Jangan tinggalkan Karma- _sama ne?_ Anak itu, terlalu sering merasakan kehilangan,"

Gakushuu bangkit berdiri, berniat ke kamar Karma.

"Tidak akan pernah, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan malaikat bersayap rapuh dengan topeng setan itu, aku berjanji,"

* * *

Perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara, Gakushuu membuka pintu kamar Karma. Pemuda berambut merah itu masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Jam digital di atas meja memperlihatkan bahwa waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Gakushuu duduk di pinggiran kasur Karma. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mengelus surai merah yang lembut itu sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan hangat sang tunggal Akabane.

"Aku tidak tau hidupmu begitu berat Karma, kukira kau hanya makhluk yang tidak mengenal kesedihan dan penderitaan, yang ada kau membuat orang lain menderita akibat ulahmu, berbuat bodoh untuk menutupi perasaanmu yang sebenarnya huh? Pengendalian emosi-mu terlalu tinggi, berarti sejak dulu aku sering kau bohongi ya?"

"Di saat hatimu menjerit ingin menangis, seringai meremehkanmu tetap terukir, sifatmu yang ceria tetap kau umbar, melakukan keonaran untuk menutupi perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, tapi setidaknya…jangan pendam itu sendiri, kau memiliki banyak teman dan sahabat bukan? Meski mungkin sampai saat ini aku masih _rival-_ mu, tidak ada salahnya kau membagi masalahmu denganku,"

Senyuman kecil terukir pada bibir tipisnya melihat sang setan merah kini lebih terlihat seperti malaikat dalam tidurnya. Gakushuu sedikit mengesampingkan poni Karma dengan jemarinya. Satu kecupan lembut mendarat di dahi Karma.

"Cepatlah kembali seperti biasa, setan merah cilik,"

* * *

Gakushuu sampai di rumahnya pukul 11 malam. Awalnya Azuki sudah menawarkannya untuk menginap, namun besok dia masih harus sekolah. Akhirnya Gakushuu memilih pulang saja. Melihat _porsche_ abu-abu gelap terparkir di garasi, Gakushuu yakin ayahnya sudah pulang. Kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sepi karena sudah larut malam, namun lampu di ruang tamu masih menyala.

" _Tadaima,_ "ucap Gakushuu sambil menutup pintu rumah.

" _Okaeri_ Gakushuu," sambut Gakuho yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil memangku laptop.

" _Otou-san,_ begadang lagi?" Gakushuu bertanya sambil melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak.

"Tidak, aku menunggumu pulang, sebenarnya aku agak khawatir," jawab Gakuho sambil tersenyum ke-bapak-an(?).

Ayahnya pernah bilang secara tidak langsung, bahwa ia akan menjadi ayah yang lebih baik. Awalnya Gakushuu mengira ia hanya bercanda, namun Gakuho benar-benar membuktikannya. Hubungan mereka jauh lebih baik sekarang, ayahnya sendiri bilang bahwa yang membuatnya begini adalah guru kelas E. Gakushuu berhutang terima kasih pada gurita kuning yang ia lihat di berita tv.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik _tou-san_ istirahat sekarang, aku sudah pulang bukan?"

"Sebentar lagi tugasku selesai, ngomong-ngomong kau dari mana baru pulang jam 11?" tanya Gakuho sambil menutup laptopnya.

Gakushuu berjalan santai ke arah dapur yang terletak di sebelah ruang tamu untuk mengambil segelas air.

"Mengantarkan temanku yang sakit," jawab Gakushuu (setengah bohong).

"Oh~ _Hontou ka?"_ seringai ayahnya bukanlah pertanda baik.

"E-err, dan aku ikut merawatnya sebentar, orang tua temanku tidak ada di rumah," baiklah, kenapa mendadak Gakushuu merasa gugup. Ia langsung meminum air sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Yang penting bukan menatap ayahnya.

"Ke rumah Akabane- _kun_?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" celetukan Gakuho berhasil membuat Gakushuu tersedak air yang diminumnya barusan.

Asano senior hanya tersenyum watados sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya, berniat segera ke kamar untuk istirahat. Sedangkan Gakushuu meminum air banyak-banyak untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada tenggorokannya setelah tersedak tadi.

' _Kuso oyaji,'_ batin Gakushuu jengkel.

Sialan, kenapa di saat seperti ini semburat merah seenaknya saja terlihat pada pipinya.

* * *

Masih seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Gakushuu bangun dan melakukan aktifitas yang dilakukannya sebelum pergi sekolah. Mandi, mengenakan seragam, dan sarapan bersama sang ayah yang pagi ini terus menerus menggodanya soal Karma. Mungkin tadi malam Gakuho malas menggoda anaknya karena tau Gakushuu sedang lelah. Kalau pagi, anaknya pasti sudah ber-energi lagi.

"Kalau begitu, sepulang sekolah kau **harus** menjenguknya," perintah Gakuho mutlak.

Sebenarnya tanpa disuruh sekalipun Gakushuu sudah berniat pergi menjenguk Karma sepulang sekolah nanti sih.

"Iya, iya, aku berangkat duluan," Gakushuu menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat karena tidak tahan digoda habis-habisan oleh ayahnya.

Wajahnya sudah merah padam, entah karena marah atau malu, Gakuho sendiri tidak tau. Ternyata menggoda anaknya memang kesenangan tersendiri, Gakuho baru tau.

"Sarapan pagi yang menyenangkan," gumam Gakuho sambil beranjak dari kursi makan. Ia juga harus berangkat ke sekolah.

* * *

Gakushuu berjalan santai di koridor sekolah yang tidak terlalu ramai. Bel masuk masih akan berbunyi sekitar setengah jam lagi. Ditengah suasana damai, terdengar kegaduhan dari arah belakangnya. Terdengar seperti orang yang berlari, sekitar 6 orang-an. Selain itu terdapat teriakan dengan nada marah.

"AKABANE KARMA! BERANINYA KAU MENGACAK-ACAK RUANGAN OSIS!"

' _Karma?'_

Begitu menoleh, sekelabat bayangan merah melewatinya.

"Kalau begitu kejar aku kalau bisa _seitokaicho_ ~"

Iris violet Gakushuu sempat bertabrakan dengan iris _mercury_ penuh kerlingan sejuta kejahilan.

" _Ohayo_ Asano- _kun~_ " sapa Karma. Pemuda itu berhenti sekejap tidak jauh dari Gakushuu.

"AKABANE KARMAAA!"

"Ah,sampai jumpa di kelas Asano- _kun,_ _jaa ne~"_ mendengar teriakan penuh kemurkaan dari ketua OSIS, Karma langsung berlari kembali. Senyuman ceria sempat Karma berikan pada Gakushuu sebelum ia dan para OSIS menghilang di tikungan koridor.

Asano jenior masih terdiam di tempatnya. Masih kurang _connect_ dengan kejadian cepat barusan. Ia tersenyum tipis. Karma-nya sudah kembali seperti semula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 _ **Arigato gozaimasu atas dukungan semuanya~ Berkat kalian semua author bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini. Gomen makin gak jelas, hehe, kemampuan author baru segini. Flame, kritik, saran silakan tulis di kotak review. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika mengecewakan. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua karena sudah membaca fanfic ini. Tapi mungkin author bakal bikin sequel-nya, tapi gak janji ya. Abisnya mereka belom pacaran sih ._.  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _bonus deh,_ **OMAKE** dikit _  
_

Sepasang alis Gakushuu menyernyit. Di atas mejanya terdapat amplop bertuliskan _"Untuk **mantan** Ketua (LIPAN) OSIS SMP Kunugigaoka 2 Tahun Lalu"_ menggunakan tinta merah seolah itu ditulis menggunakan darah. Dahinya berkedut membaca tulisan kurang ajar itu, namun ia mengenali tulisan khas itu. Setelah duduk di bangkunya, barulah Gakushuu membuka amplop itu. Untunglah, tidak ada barang aneh di dalamnya, hanya secarik kertas dengan tulisan rapi.

.

.

 _Asano Gakushuu_

 _Terima kasih karena kau datang ke tebing kemarin_

 _Terima kasih sudah mencegah tindakanku_

 _Aku tau tindakanku itu bodoh_

 _Aku dikuasai emosi bodoh bernama kerinduan_

 _Kau tau? Aku lelah ditinggalkan_

 _Kau sudah berjanji, jadi jangan pernah meninggalkanku_

 _Jika kau berani meninggalkanku_

 _Kutendang kau ke neraka_

 _Sekian._

 ** _Hontoni owari_**


End file.
